cheeseandcrackersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Accident
The Accident is the 11th Victorious RP Club Wiki major roleplay. The pairings for this roleplay are: Tandre and Cabbie. All characters performed by Baconlover06 and BaconTandreLOVER96. Hey Hey Hey Heeyyyyy! Its Baconlover06 in the house, Now i gotta tell you a story about something thats not about a mouse, Marco and I spent hours working on this Roleplay, now i gotta tell you its here to stay, Not sure if its an ff but still we gotta pray that Tandre will happen in this future episode, and Tandre's here to stay, Read the Roleplay! Haha Lil Rap i made up. ~Bacon Scene 1: Tori and Andre Walking In The Street Sikowhitz: *In car*: La la la la la! Oh wait I have to turn. *Turns, but hits Tori by accident* Andre: SIKOWITZ YA LUNATIC! WHAT DID YOU DO?! GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! Sikowhitz: I was safely driving home drinking my coconut juice. Andre: I dont care! Just please get her to the hospital! Sikowhitz:Okay! Andre: I'M DRIVING.! Scene 2: At Hospital Jade: Was there any enteral damage to your girlfriend? Andre: Shes not my girlfriend! And no. Jade: Aw.... Beck: Is she okay??? Doctor: Yes. But she has amnesia Cat: Whattie? What's that? Robbie: It's when you can't remember anything. Doctor: But it's temporary. It won't last long. Tori:..?!! Huh, who are you guys?! Who am I?! Where am I?! Tandre (They finnally admit it ;D) Added by BaconTandreLOVER96 Andre: Oh no....Please remember me. Please Tori. Tori: I don't remember you, but your cute. *Giggles* Beck: What about me?! Jade: *rasies eyebrow* Tori: OH MY GOD IS THAT ELVIS?! Oh and....your... i guess. But not as cute as him. *Giggles* Andre: *Facepalm* No, thats Beck. Jade: Well you better not TOUCH Elvis. Tori: He's not as cute as him *points to Andre* anyway. *giggle* Jade: Ooooh! *Smirks* Andre: *embarrased* Rex: That girl is wooonnkkkyyy! Robbie: REX! Tori: Who's the talking puppet? Robbie; He's not a puppet! Cat: *Giggles* Robbie your so funny! Robbie: *Blushes* Thanks Cat. Jade: We got some MORE romance in the room! Cabbie;D Added by BaconTandreLOVER96 Andre: Who's the other romance? Jade: You and Tori! She's calling you cute! You've liked each other from Day 1! Tori: Who's the goth Chick? Beck: Jade... and for the first time I agree with her, You guys have been flirting with each other since Day 1! You could still see in Sikowitz's class how Tori looks at you and you look at her!! It's just both of you that are too chicken and afraid it'll ruin your friendship! Just date already! Andre: *Sigh* Me and Tori are never gonna date, *Soft voice* ...but I wish we could. Jade: What was that? Huh Harris?!?! Andre: Oh nothing... Beck: You said something. Jade: Pst! Check out Cat & Robbie.. Cat: *Giggles* So you like me as a friend? Robbie: More than a friend... *blushes* Cat: *Giggles*....Like Tori and Andre? Robbie:.....Like Tori and Andre... Cat: Me too... ~~LE CABBIE KISS!!!!!!~~ Andre: Tori just please remember me....Your my best friend...Your crazy talented...Your Fantasic..Your amazing... Jade: *Dropped Jaw* Tori: *Smile* Why are you bringing that up again? Andre:.......Wait... who am I? Tori: Your Andre of course. Duhh, why ask me that? Why am I in a hospital??... Andre: YAY! You remember me! Tori:What happened? Andre: Um nothing. Doc can she go home?! Doctor: Yes! Of course! She's all better :) Cat: YAYY! Beck: LETS THROW A POOL PARTY TO CELEBRATE! Robbie: Yea! Tori: My house?! Jade: Im going for the pool. Andre: Yea! AT THE POOL PARTY Cat: This is an AWESOME party! Robbie: It hasnt started yet. Cat: Still its a rocking party! Everyone laughs* Tori: Lets get this party started! Everyone jumps into the pool* Tori: Okay! Marco! Cat: Polo! Andre: Polo! Jade: Im Jade. Tori: *giggles* Marco! Am I warm or cold?!??! Jade: Your HOT HOT HOT!!!!!! Andre: Ah! Ya got me! Tori: *giggles* Tori and Andre both fall back into the water* Tori: *Giggle* *bubble* *points to top for air* Jade: What happened? We got love birds in the house! Andre: What do you mean?! Tori: *Heart starts to race* Jade: You and Tori! Cmon! Andre: Um..*Nervous laugh* Jade: Ive seen the way you look at her! and the way she looks at you! Tori: *Blushing* Jade...Be Quiet. Beck: Jades right ^-^ Jade: And everytime Andre gets a new girlfriend! Dont get me started! She goes on and on and on how shes so stupid and you deserve better and blahh blah Andre:... Tori: *Heart goes faster* I-Im going inside! 'Andre: Tori! *Sighs* Beck:' Ill calm her down Andre: *raises up eyebrow* Who do you think you are? Im her best friend! Ill calm her down! Jade: Oooooohhh! Got Owwnnnnnneeeeeeeeedddddddddd!. Beck: It doesnt matter Jade! INSIDE Andre: Tori what happened? You looked like you were about to have a heart attack! Tori: Ooh! I juat got a date! Andre: With who?! Tori: beck!! Andre: O.O Really? Tori: Yep :) ---Beck walks in-- Beck: Where do you wanna go Babe? Tori:Can we get sushi? Jade:O.O What? Tori: We're dating! ^-^ Andre:im a singer in nozu. i am singing. which song do you wany me to sing? Tori: Song2You! :Duh! Andre: Why Song2You? Tori: Because I really like it :] *blushes* Category:Roleplays Category:One-Shot Category:Roleplays about Tandré Category:Roleplays about Cabbie Category:Roleplay Discussions Category:Roleplay Category:Discussions